


I'm Not Trying To Be Funny

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re getting a flight for DR tomorrow!” Usnavi shouted and the neighborhood lit up with excitement, cheering along with his fortune, but now Sonny. Usnavi was leaving him alone, just like his parents had, just like he’d always promised he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Trying To Be Funny

Everything seemed to be going well, sure the power was out, it was hot, but everyone was dancing, singing. Dani was singing, making up the words as she went and Carla joined in occasionally, the Piragua guy seemed more than happy to scrape out ice for his customers. Nina was grinning from ear to ear watching Benny dance to the festive music. Everything was great until Usnavi came bursting out of Abuela’s, and at first it had seemed wonderful, until the events that would follow fell into place mentally.

“We’re getting a flight for DR tomorrow!” He shouted and the neighborhood lit up with excitement, cheering along with his fortune, but now Sonny. Usnavi was leaving him alone, just like his parents had, just like he’d always promised he wouldn't. 

“Hold up. Without the store there's no neighborhood.” He tried to explain. “Everyone’s closing up shop, rent’s rising, we’re going to lose it all. They’re selling the dispatch, and closing the salon, and we’re never gonna get them to turn the lights back on. Everyone’s leaving, we’re losing our home and you’re all partying.” 

“Sonny, there's nothing going on that we can't handle.” Usnavi’s hand dropped onto his shoulder, his voice slightly condescending. He pulled away, frustration turning into tears that he managed to hold back for the moment, Usnavi couldn't leave him too.

“I’m not trying to be funny.” 

“We’re giving a third of the money to you, Sonny.” 

“What? Are you serious?”

“ Yeah.”

“But you’re leaving, leaving us all and what’s going to happen when you’re gone.” 

“Maybe you’re right Sonny, we don’t know what’s going to happen, but we’ve got a chance here and I’m not going to throw that away, not when we have a shot at better.” Sonny took a step back, a look of complete disappointment on his face, Usnavi wasn’t listening to what he was saying. Sonny couldn’t care less about the money, and maybe that was just him being juvenile and naive, but he cared about the neighborhood, cared about keeping the family he had always known together, keeping his cousin from leaving him like everyone else seemed to be doing. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from spilling over, to keep the anger evident in his face as he turned, running away from the crowd of people.

He had no idea where he was running, he just kept going, letting his feet take him. He supposed the route he took to Pete’s apartment shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise as it was when he ended up standing in front of the door, he stood there for a long moment leaning forward so that his head rested on the door, thudding a bit harder than he had intended and causing a jolt of pain to flare in his skull. He sighed deeply, contemplating knocking when the door opened and he stumbled forward into Pete’s surprised form. 

“Sonny?” He asked, he didn’t move just wrapped his arms around Pete’s middle, the tears spilling over, sobs shaking his form. “Oh god, Sonny are you ok?” He’s stepping backwards, guiding Sonny back to the couch. Sonny shakes his head, and arms go around him. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” 

“Usnavi’s leaving.” It was muffled by the fact that his face is buried in Pete’s shirt. “Everyone’s leaving Pete.” 

“Usnavi’s leaving? Sonny, what happened, why’s he leaving?” A hand has moved to the back of Sonny’s neck, rubbing at the nerves there.

“Abuela won the lottery and she’s giving him some of the money. He’s going to the Dominican republic, he’s leaving me here, he’s abandoning me, he’s abandoning the neighborhood.” 

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright. I’ve got you.” He pulls him so that he can pull him into his lap, so that he can properly hold him. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He kisses Sonny’s tearstained cheeks. “We’re going to figure this out, ok? If he leaves you can stay with me, and we can spend the weekends together because you’re not allowed to drop out.” Sonny holds back a laugh.

“Real funny, coming from you.”

“I’ve got no potential, trust me, you’re going places Sonny.” He’s not really sure why he’s crying, there’s nothing he can do to change the outcome, to change Usnavi’s dream to go back to his home. He buries himself back into Pete’s shirt, the smell of paint heavy in the apartment even with the windows wide open and it’s stifling with the heat. 

“Let’s go sit on the fire escape.” Pete suggests, Sonny lifts his head and Pete wipes away the tears as he nods. 

Its just as hot outside, but atleast theres a bit of a breeze so it beats the stuffy apartment. The two hang their legs off the side, Sonny tucked under Pete’s arm.

“I won’t leave you.” Pete whispers, and Sonny glances up at him. “I know that you’re worried because everyone is leaving, and they’re like your family, hell Usnavi is your family, and now they’re all leaving, but I won’t.” Sonny’s lip quirk into a smile.

“Thank you, I didn’t really think you would, but thank for the reassurance.”

“Anytime.” He kisses his forehead again, tightening his arm slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said not to expect anything else In The Heights out of me when I wrote Roman Candles and now there are 2 more and I still have yet to watch it, I'm getting all my info from the music and Genius annotations. As always requests are welcome at oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com


End file.
